fathertoastfandomcom-20200214-history
MOB File
A MOB File (extension ".mob") is a file consisting of data and properties to apply to mobs using Mob Properties. As Mob Properties is just in alpha, not all features are currently functioning. You are not able to alter drops based on looting levels, and you are not able to apply custom NBT tags to mobs or items (custom NBT generation is planned for Minecraft 1.7), nor are you able to make mobs drop cooked meat while on fire. Apart from the above listed functions, everything else in .mob files should be fully operational. File Format Mob files can be opened and edited with any text editor. Open up MobProperties.mob (the default mob file) in your .minecraft/config folder. After running Minecraft for the first time, the file should be generated like this: /* The default properties to write to auto-generated mob properties files. * Comments (such as this one) will not be copied to generated files. */stats: { }, drops: { } This is the most basic mob file, and will have no effect on any mobs. However, it does show the basic structure of functions. That is, function:argument, function:argument Many functions have more than a single argument, however. In that case, you would have to separate each with a colon, just like the function was separated. function:argument1:argument2:argument3:etc... In addition, the default file also gives you an example of a comment. Comments are useful for making notations in your files as to what different parts do. There are two kinds of comment: the block comment (as seen above), which is strictly defined by its open and close symbols, and the line comment, which only takes up the rest of the line when used. /* - Opens block comment */ - Closes block comment // - Line comment Comments are not loaded or looked at by Mob Properties, so they are strictly for your benefit. Functions Now that you've got a quick glimpse at how functions work, let's go over the functions that are available for you. Each braced argument (opened with '{' and closed with '}') can include any number of functions in it, but only accepts specific functions. Main Functions Main functions are the base of the file format. All .mob files must have exactly one of each main function. These functions either represent information important to the file itself or events triggered (such as a mob spawning or dying). Stats Functions Stats functions are what make up the braced argument of the "stats" function. You may have any number of stats functions within the stats section, and duplicates are allowed. These functions perform the initialization of mobs' stats and equipment. ;Notes Drops Functions Drops functions are what make up the braced argument of the "drops" function. You may have any number of drops functions within the drops section, and duplicates are allowed. These functions alter a mob's drops when it is killed. (Table goes here.) Item Functions Item functions are what make up the braced argument of most functions that create a new item (referred to as {item_info}). You may have any number of item functions within item info sections, and duplicates are allowed. These functions modify items' properties. (Table goes here.) Examples Knowing everything you can use is great, but you also need to know how to use them! So, here are some examples of common usages. (Examples go here. Search the forum and its last couple of pages for examples until this is done.) Category:Mob Properties